soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Graveyard Shadow
"Time to bury all your troubles, Ned." - The Graveyard Shadow during the opening sequence of Nightmare Ned. "Well well well, if it isn't Ned Needlemeyer. We've been dying to see you again." - Graveyard's first line in Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom. "I see you've put Alcatraz in detention. I'll be sure to give him solitary confinement for his failure. But alas, the Dust Sisters are sure to put you in your place: a coffin." - Graveyard after Alcatraz is defeated. "The Dust Sisters, defeated? Well, my boy, you're tougher than I thought, leaving the Dust Sisters in the dark like that. Not to worry, though. The Flushinator will drown you with fear in no time." - Graveyard after the Dust Sisters are defeated. "It looks like the Flushinator is all washed up. No big loss, especially since I have something really evil cooked up for you and all. Think you can take on Super-Ego?" - Graveyard after the Flushinator is defeated. "Looks like Super-Ego got his ego deflated. Why am I not surprised? Oh well, I'm sure that Prof. Ion-Yu has you figured out." - Graveyard after Super-Ego is defeated. "How could Prof. Ion-Yu's calculations be wrong?! Curses!! I should've relied on a very different kind of doctor...namely Dr. Medulla Oblongata!" - Graveyard after Prof. Ion-Yu's defeat. "Wonderful, you beat the turncoat. As a reward, I'll let you watch one of The Great Phoboski's live shows. It's to die for..." - Graveyard after Dr. Medulla Oblongata's defeat. "Aw, you didn't enjoy the show? Fine. I'll give you the performance of a lifetime! Find me, and you will surely die!" - Graveyard after The Great Phoboski's defeat. "Welcome to my nightmare, Ned. I'm sure that you'll find it a very pleasant place.........to DIE!!!" - Graveyard's first line on the intercom. "How dare you?! This world is mine! MINE!! You'll suffer a slow death for this, one I'm more than willing to cause!" - Graveyard challenging Ned to a boss battle. "Prepare yourself, Ned Needlemeyer. Prepare to meet the Reaper!" - Graveyard right before his boss battle with Ned. The Graveyard Shadow, or "Graveyard" for short, was one of the main villains form the Nightmare Ned game. He is also the main antagonist of Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom. Role in the Story After his defeat in Nightmare Ned, the Graveyard Shadow, now calling himself simply "Graveyard", was extremely enraged by his inability to have a firm grip on Ned Needlemeyer's fears. Deciding that he would need some help, he, along with the four other shadows from Ned's previous adventure, began to get more ambitious, but also a lot more patient, wait for the moment when Ned would start fearing what they represented again. Sure enough, Ned would eventually gain new fears, and the nightmares would return, but in much greater number, all under Graveyard's command. However, when the nightmares were invading Ned's mind again, they found something. Graveyard discovered a way to jump to another universe, and began spreading his army of shadows across its worlds, with his four old comrades and some new shadows becoming Graveyard's generals. With Ned's vast imagination, he severed the new universe into eight sectors, effectively trapping the denizens of this universe and leaving them to suffer in the new nightmare worlds. Together, they found all of the Dream Keys, items needed to liberate the worlds from the Nightmare Locks created by Graveyard and his cronies, and made sure each of the worlds got a major overhaul, becoming warped to match the fear that each shadow represented. When the Soul Princes attempted to stop him, they were captured by the other shadows and locked away with their respective Dream Keys. Due to the inter-dimensional turmoil, Graveyard escaped the nightmare worlds to rule a distorted version of Ned's world, effectively turning it into a giant graveyard that is much scarier to navigate than the previous nightmare world. Also, the effects of inter-dimensional travel gave Graveyard the idea to change himself and his fellow shadows' looks, giving them monstrous appearances far scarier than their previous forms. While Graveyard's plans seemed decent to the other shadows, only the Medical Shadow, the Bathroom Shadow, and the Scientist Shadow were aware of what Graveyard really had in mind. Graveyard intended to assimilate his own nightmare world into the other worlds, making the other shadows powerless and Graveyard the master of the corrupted universe. Unfortunately, only the Medical Shadow was able to spill the beans to Ned before she was defeated. The Showman Shadow, however, didn't care whether or not Graveyard succeeded, so long as he could refurbish his park. Once Graveyard's minions were defeated, he activated a strange machine in his lair, forcing his nightmare world to slowly corrupt the other worlds. Ned then went off to his original world, which has now become one giant graveyard, and he swore to purge his world of Graveyard's influence. Once the three levels, "Halloween Fortress", "Carcass Tunnels", "Bone Gauntlet", and the bonus stage "Mausoleum Colosseum", Ned will gain power from the Soul Princes and be ready to challenge Graveyard to a boss battle. Boss Fight As expected, this battle is the most unique. It has five different phases to it, each with its own distinct strategy. Phase 1 The first phase of the fight is fairly simple: defeat the zombified versions of Ned's parents. Phase 2 Phase 3 Phase 4 Phase 5 Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Like his fellow shadows, Graveyard can create nightmare worlds based on fears that Ned has. As of his inter-dimensional escapades, Graveyard also has the ability to control other fears and discover what a person cares about most just by looking at them in the eyes, allowing him to torment people further than usual. Trivia *In Nightmare Ned, the Graveyard Shadow was normally who the player would defeat first due to his level's placement and difficulty. However, in Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom, he's the last shadow encountered by Ned, and also the most powerful. *The Graveyard Shadow represents Ned's fear of death, the death of a loved one, and dying. Category:Nightmare Ned Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:Main Antagonists